Brooke and Lucas and Dan
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Its Jamie's birthday...Brooke and Lucas are very happy together. Will Brooke say yes to Lucas's Proposal? Jamie says the cutest thing that almost brings Brooke to tears. A unexpected visitor visits Brooke.


_Please Review._

A lot of months later…

I was super pregnant. I was in the babys room, looking at the wall. Lucas came in smiling.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked me. I stood up straight, and I looked down.

"I cant see my feet anymore." I laughed. Lucas walked up to me, and held my elbows.

"Your still beautiful." Lucas said softly. He rubbed up against my stomach.

"Thanks." I said sexy like. I grabbed his hair and kissed him. He put his one hand on my waist and the other one on the back of my head.

"You are something else Brooke Davis." Lucas said while kissing me.

"So, I've heard." I said. We didn't have sex, we already have twins. Today is Jamies birthday, It was down at the beach. I was wearing a pink dress, with my hair up. Everything I wear is made by me. I was looking in the mirror, side by side. I was really huge.

"Is that my fiancée?" Lucas asked. I turned around to look at him.

"I never said yes." I told him, getting my bag. I put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, im still waiting for a answer." Lucas bragged. I looked at the clock.

"We should go." I walked out. I wasn't ready to answer the question yet. It was to soon. Peyton died and im pregnant with twins. Me and Lucas walked onto the beach hand to hand. I knew he was watching me.

"Lucas, I can feel you staring at me." I laughed. He nodded.

"I still cant believe im here with you." He said, looking at the buildings.

"Yeah, I thought you would end up with Peyton." I laughed. The sun hitting my stomach.

"Me too but I ended up with the person I love." He said.

"me too." I turned to him. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you but I need you to say yes." Lucas smiled.

"I don't know." I said, I walked off. To meet Jamie and Haley. I walked onto the beach and looked around. I saw Nathan playing with little kids, I knew he was getting annoyed. There where ballons everywhere. I walked up to Nathan.

"How's it going?" I asked him but I already knew what the answer was.

"Hey Brooke." He said trying to keep the kids calm. I bent down with my pregnant behind.

"Okay kids. You see that sexy blonde hair guy over there. He has a lot of candy. Go" I told them. All the kids screamed and yelled and ran over to Lucas. Me and Nathan laughed.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said.

"Yeah Whatever." I said cheerfully. Me and Nathan started to walk to the snack table.

"so, Brooke. Hows everything?" Nathan asked me, while I was feeding my face.

"Fine. I guess." I told him. Nathan started to look weird. "He told you about the proposal." Nathan nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked me.

"Fine. Everything is great. Ugh, I need some girl talk." I walked off to find Haley. I found her by the ocean looking at the far beyond. I walked up to her and started to watch the waves.

"Hows the baby?" Haley asked me.

"Their good." I told her.

"Are you happy Brooke?" Haley asked me. I hesigtated for a second.

"Yes, for a while now. Im actually happy and I love it." I told her. Haley turned to me and grabbed my arms.

"Then you need to go tell Lucas, that you are very happy and that you want to marry him. Brooke. Your not going to get hurt… I promise." She said. She was right, I am scared that I might get hurt again. Haley walked away. I stood there with my feet in the water and sand. I smelled fresh air. Lucas came up to me and put his hands on my back and kissed my neck.

"Those kids almost killed me." Lucas laughed. I chuckled a little.

"Lucas im terrified." I told him finally.

"About what?" he asked me.

"Everything." I took a pause for a moment. "This is all to much for me and im just bringing you down with me." I told him.

"No your not. You have a new clothing line out. You have millions of dollars and plus your healthy to have these children. Im going to be there for you every step of the way." He said to me. We kissed, it is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet root-beer and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting us to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold ocean air. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappears.

Desire ignites the world around us as we become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world is engulfed in our lustful burning flames as our kisses grow more urgent; rushes.

As our lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishinging the desperate heat. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes what?" he sounded confused.

"Yes ill marry you, idot." I teased him. He kissed me once again and it was perfect.

"Time to sing happy birthday." Lucas said, we walked over there and started to sing. I looked around and I had everything I ever wanted. Friends, Family… Lucas. Lucas is a big part of my life and I don't want to let him go. I held his rough and big hands while we where singing happy birthday.

I few minutes later, I finally had Jamie alone.

"Hey Jamie." I said. He turned around and smiled wide.

"Aunt Brooke…wow, your have a big stomach." He hugged me.

"Yes I do because I ate a lot today." I told him.

"Its okay Aunt Brooke, I know theres a baby in there." He said. I was very surprised when he told me that.

"Actually there to babys in there." I pointed at my stomach.

"Wow twins!" he yelled.

"Im surpised you know all this stuff. Well, your mom is a little geek." I teased.

"Can I help you name them?" he asked me.

"Yes, what do you have in mind?" I asked him. It was a second before he could find a name but then when he told me I was surprised about he said.

"How about… Peyton?" he asked me. I was quiet for a second. I swallowed deeply, there was a tear that came down on my face.

"That's sounds perfect." I said. Jamie gave me hug and walked off. I looked over at the far distance and I saw a shawdow. It was Dan. I walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Brooke Davis. Nice seeing you here." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with a strong tone.

"Just see my grandson and my other grandsons." He looked at my stomach and put my hands on my stomach, to show that he wasn't allowed to touch.

"Dan, your really kind of creepy. So I have to ask you to leave." I told him, he laughed roughly.

"Where's Peyton?" he asked me. I chocked up alittle. "Oh yeah, shes dead isn't she." He said. I was mad. I slapped him hard across his face.

"Leave." I told him.

"Why? Im not the one who killed her." Dan said. Then, there was flash backs going threw my head. Me and Peyton and Lucas. Dan walked off smiling. My heart was beating fast. Nathan was beside Lucas and they where far away. Nathan looked over and he saw Dan leaving. Then he looked at me. I started to panick.

"Lucas!" Nathan said. Nathan started to run to my side and so did Lucas.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. Before they came to me I collapsed onto the sand. Nathan started to try to help me breathe.

"What did he do to her man?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know." Lucas said, Lucas ran to Dan to try to catch him. Lucas turned Dan around and pushed the life out of him. Lucas grabbed dans shirt. "What did you do to her?!" Lucas asked. All Dan do was laugh, there was blood on Lucas's hand from hitting him.

"Lucas! Shes not Breathing!" Nathan yelled at him. Lucas got up away from Dan.

"You better go help your soon to be bride or maybe not." Dan walked off into the dark. Lucas came to Brookes side.

"Luke, she having her babys." Haley said. Lucas stood there scared.


End file.
